


[podfic] you like the bad girls, honey

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Moral Ambiguity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: It isn't a thousand things, but it is the way the New York skyline looks like a canyon on cloudless days, and it is the way Pepper looks good in stolen diamonds, and it is the way the edges always, always stay sharp.





	[podfic] you like the bad girls, honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you like the bad girls, honey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332208) by Kitausu. 



> The last (I think) of a bunch of MCU podfics I posted to DW lo these many (many) years ago but never migrated over here. I will eventually backdate this (today is 25/10/17) so that it's all in order, but for now it can garner some hits ;) 
> 
> There is cover art on the podfic itself; I've just lost the embeddable file somewhere since I made it in 2012!

Title: [you like the bad girls, honey](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/15920.html?thread=118576#t118576)  
Length: 3:13

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/?5v88nhdbggk8vvn) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/whsa)


End file.
